ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Thank You for Watching the Show
"Thank You for Watching the Show" is the 20th episode of Season 3 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, the 112th episode overall, the season 3 finale, and the third & final episode of the Plaza Tournament one hour special event. Synopsis When K.O. finds moments of his life slipping by, he begins to suspect something weird is going on.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190826cartoon04/ Plot K.O. mops the floor at Gar's Bodega, when, suddenly, Rad and Enid walk in. K.O. realizes he missed out on a hero mission, but Enid tells him they'd be together next time. All of a sudden, time begins to skip. Rad and Enid walk into the bodega, with K.O. thinking he missed out again. Rad and Enid tell him that he was there. A boxbot is sent from Boxmore, but as time skips, K.O. gets confused. He starts fighting Darrell and Shannon, but then ends up fighting Raymond and Mikayla, then Ernesto, Death-ro (a version of Jethro), and Wally the White. This is when K.O. realizes that time is rushing forward. He continues to fight, hoping to get to the villan who is causing time to skip. He continues fighting, eventually reaching Lord Boxman. Once he defeats Lord Boxman, he realizes that this wasn't a problem he could solve with battles. Enid leaves for witch college, and Rad leaves to lead the Planet X space force. As time continues to skip forward, K.O. ends up a Mr. Gar and Carol's wedding, as well as Nick and Joff's and Potato and Colewart's. K.O. thought life was moving to quick for him, and he wasn't ready for it to end. He walks into the bodega, which seems to be a movie theater showing his previous adventures. K.O. realizes that time rushing ahead wasn't because of a villain's evil plan, but it's just how it feels to grow up. Then time skips even further, until K.O. grows up to be 35+. Time eventually stops skipping, and a new boxbot arrives at the plaza, It is then revealed that K.O. became the owner of Gar's, as he is referred to as "Mr. K.O." by his new employees. Finally, the end credits song plays, and K.O. says the final line in the series: "Thank you for watching the show!". Future Events The episode reveals what most of the main and supporting characters of the show would go on to do: * Enid leaves the Bodega to attend Witch College, wearing her Witch school uniform. She eventually returns and becomes the new owner of the Fitness Dojo with her lover, Red Action. * Rad leaves the Bodega to lead the Planet X Space Force. He eventually returns a decorated war hero and opens up a cat-themed café called "Don't Talk To Me Til I've Had My Coffee (And Petted A Cat)". * Carol and Mr. Gar get married. Mr. Gar also revisits his hometown and pays tribute to his deceased grandmother, who previously ran Abuela Garcia's Bodega. * Nick Army and Joff get married. * Potato and Colewort get married. * Ernesto, Jethro, and Mikayla inherit Boxmore from Lord Boxman. * Darrell opens up a farm called "Darrell Acres." * A Real Magic Skeleton becomes the new owner of iFrame Outlet. Brandon continues to work with him. * Big Bull Demon and Small Calf Demon become musicians. * Billiam Milliam and his henchmen buy the moon, but Cosma eats it (including Billiam Milliam and his men) and flies away. * Big Teeth grows up and is still friendly. * Shannon gets a spin-off talk show called, "Impress Me!" Her duplicates make up the audience while Raymond and his duplicates perform in the show's band called, "Ray and the Monds". * Joe Cuppa still performs his lame, coffee-based stand-up comedy, only this time, he gets hit with a burning mallet when he performs on Shannon's show. * Beardo reunites with his brother, Weirdo, and continue being food truck cooks. * A demonic Squeezo now appears if someone says "Don't squeeze, don't squeeze, don't squeeze the Squeezo" in the mirror. * Professor Venomous reunites with Lord Boxman and marry each other (judging by the rings they have on their fingers when Boxman gets his hair cut by Mr. Logic and Professor Venomous is in the audience when Fink wins the Videos Game Tournament). * Mr. Cardsley is now being tortured in the afterlife (implied to be Hell) by Spanky and Crudde. * The remaining members of P.O.I.N.T. retire from the Academy and enjoy a relaxing day at the beach. * Combo Breaker successfully applies to P.O.I.N.T. Prep, which is now run by Biki, Elodie, and Purrcival. * Mr. Logic continues running Logic Cuts and reconciles with Boxman. * Pird eventually has his own family. * Chameleon Jr. becomes less of a spoiled brat and promotes a youth program called "Corn Again". * Fink becomes a professional videos game player, defeating her latest challenger and winning a big cash prize with adoring fans (and Professor Venomous) cheering her on in the crowd. * Gertie and Gladys mourn over Ginger's death, until Ginger reveals that she's still alive. * Dendy graduates as valedictorian in her class and becomes the new C.E.O. of Pow Card Industries. * K.O. grows up and becomes the new boss of Gar's Bodega, succeeding Mr. Gar and a Level 100 Hero. He still regularly defends the Plaza from Boxmore's robots. His new employees bear a strong resemblance to Enid and Rad. Features Characters * K.O. * Radicles * Enid * Carol * Mr. Gar * Dendy * Nanini * Genesis * Bobo * Johnny * Miss Quantum * Principal Claus * Mr. Logic * Drupe * Gregg * Barista Pup * Sir eFram iFrame * Rodrigo * Dr. Sphinxen * Plazamo * Holo-Jane * Red Action * Yellow Technique * Blue Power * Green Guts * Black Strategy * Miss Pastel * Koala Princess * Squeezo * Elodie * Biki * Purrcival * Neil * Combo Breaker * Foxtail * Doctor Greyman * Rippy Roo * Sunshine * Congress Woman * Nick Army * Joff * Colewort * Potato * Joe Cuppa * Chameleon Jr. * Glitter Starlight * Brandon * A Real Magic Skeleton * Beardo * Pird * Rex Th' Bunny * Crinkly Wrinkly * Dolph Finn * Sparko * URL * Lord Boxman * Darrell * Shannon * Raymond * Mikayla * Ernesto * Jethro * Wally the White * Professor Venomous * Fink * Cosma * Billiam Milliam * Vormulax * Big Bull Demon * Small Calf Demon * Mr. Cardsley * Spanky * Crudde * Cantalop * Nappa * Hon Dew * Wat Mel * Galgarion * Strike * Sunny Bridges * Zak Saturday * Randall P. McDuff * Garnet * Captain Planet * Kwame * Planeteers Ma-Ti, Wheeler, Linka, and Gi * Robbie (debut) * Sara (cameo) * Tall Teen (debut) * Small Teen (debut) * Brick Frog (cameo) * Kid Jammer (cameo) Trivia * Rob and Sara made their formal appearance in the show as they appeared from OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo game. * Toby Jones confirmed on Twitter that the teenagers that resemble Enid and Rad are no one in particular and ambiguous for viewers to interpret themselves and the characters have no canonically decided lineage.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1170127936428498944 * There were 59 title cards in this episode. * In the "Let's Save All Space And Time" segment, Red Action explains K.O. accelerating through time as a result of his brainwaves moving fast. Production Notes * On August 19, 2019, Toby Jones tweeted about mixing for this episode.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1163548888160096256 * Kari Casady and Tania Franco are guest background artists for the episode as they contributed to the "Gar's Roots" scene since they are background artists from the Cartoon Network show Victor & Valentino. Continuity * This episode takes place after "Let's Fight to the End" as K.O. stays from his new regeneration. * Posters from previous episodes appear when K.O. starts to realize his life flashes before him. * Garnet from "Crossover Nexus" appears in her new regeneration from the Steven Universe episode "Change Your Mind", Steven Universe: The Movie and Steven Universe Future. * Captain Planet and Kwame from "The Power Is Yours!" appear alongside the other Planeteers when K.O. envisions other timelines. * In Lord Boxman's future fights against K.O., he takes on forms that resemble K.O., Professor Venomous, and Sonic the Hedgehog's archnemesis, Doctor Robotnik (whom he mentioned was his classmate in college in "Let's Meet Sonic.") * It is revealed that K.O. is still a were-puppy, Rad's a were-cat, and Enid's a were-rabbit after the events of "We've Got Fleas", "KO's Video Channel", and "Monster Party". * The Luna Nova Academy Enid had attended and graduated is mentioned from episode "Are You Ready for Some Megafootball?!". Cultural References * Sunny Bridges from Class of 3000, Zak Saturday from The Secret Saturdays, and Randall P. McDuff from the failed 2004 Cartoon Network pilot movie Party Wagon are briefly spotted in Cartoon Network city being attacked by Strike. * An elderly Mr. Gar/El-Bow visits the Monte Macabre from Victor and Valentino where it is revealed that he was born there. * Kid Jammer from "Power Punchers" in the video game universe and episode of the same name from Craig of the Creek makes a cameo appearance in the future running from Robbie. * Brick Frog from The Venture Brothers makes a cameo appearance in the future Lakewood Plaza running from Robbie. * Enid, attempting to leave for Witch School, is seen wearing a blue witch uniform that resembles the Luna Nova Academy uniforms from Little Witch Academia. **This blue uniform with the red sections is a reference to Akko Kagari's uniform from the same anime. * The demonic Squeezo appearing in the mirror is a reference to the folklore legend "Bloody Mary". Errors * The poster for "The K.O. Trap" was mistitled as "T.K.O. Trap". Videos An Amazing Mission OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Cartoon Network Category:Episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Season 3